yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlit Lobby/guide
='Roles Guide'= ---- After the instruction screen, go right and enter the hotel. Go up and talk to the receptionist. After the conversation, go left and enter the open door. Talk to the couple on the bed. 'Alien' An armor from a distant galaxy. Appearance: Harley wears an alien armor suit. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Crop Circle Field. Practical Uses: Need to get the Pet role. Enter the UFO poster. Go right and hop across the platforms. Go down and interact with the machine in the star crop circle. Hop across the next set of platforms, go down and interact with the broken robot. 'Human' Who is this kid, anyway? Appearance: Harley becomes a human. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the storage of Clothing Store. Practical Uses: None. Enter the City poster. Go left past the shop. to the stairway. Follow the stairs and go up the ladder. On the roof, go right and hop onto the next roof. Jump to the top set of windows on the tall building and enter the one with light coming through it. Leave the room. In the hallway, go left and interact with the door at the end of the hall. Put in the code*: 8038. Interact with the letter on the floor. :*Code is gotten by talking to the suited man flipping a coin in the clothing store. 'Pet' All fancy and brushed up. Appearance: Harley wears a fancy ribbon collar. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found at end of Farm in the truck. Practical Uses: Need to get the Double Life story fragment. :Need the '''Alien' role.'' Enter the UFO poster. Go right and hop across the platforms. Go down and interact with the machine in the star crop circle. Hop across the next set of platforms, go down and interact with the ball. Hop across the platform behind you and follow the path to the train tracks. Go left and enter the train. Use the Alien role inside the rounded rectangle and the train will start moving. From where you exit the train, go right until you reach a truck on the road near a city. Enter the truck and interact with the ribbon on the seat. ='Story Fragments Guide'= ---- 'Monopoly' 1. From where you first enter the UFO poster, go down and hop across the bottom-left platform into the field. Go down again and speak to the bird-like alien with the Alien role equipped. 2. Follow the Pet role guide until you reach the train tracks. Go left and then down into a large crop circle. Head to the bottom of the crop circle and hop off the platform into the crops. Hop onto the platform north-west from where you are and into the next crop circle. Interact with the ball. Go to the large bottles. 3. Follow the Pet role guide until you reach the abandoned farmhouse. Speak to the dog officer with no effects equipped. 4. At the abandoned farmhouse, speak to the cat officer investigating the box. 5. At the abandoned farmhouse, speak to the cat officer beside the car. 'Double Life' 1. In the clothing store, keep talking to the dark-haired store worker until some dialogue regarding Miri pops up. 2. Follow the Human role guide until you get into the small hotel room. Speak to the child inside with the Pet role equipped. Category:Walkthroughs